globewikiafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Onehundredwomen
100 100 Women (BBC) Infobox recurring event | name = 100 Women | logo = BBC_100_Women_and_Wikipedia_freebies.jpg | status = Active | last = | frequency = Annually | location = | years_active = 4 | first = | attendance = | organized = | * website = http://www.bbc.com/news/world-24371433 100 Women (bei bbc-world) 100 Women is a BBC multi-format series established in 2013. The series examines the role of women in the twenty-first century and has included events in London and Mexico. After the list is unveiled, it is the start of what is being described as BBC's women season, lasting for three weeks, which includes broadcast, online reports, debates and journalism on the topic of women. Women from throughout the world are encouraged to participate via Twitter and comment on the list, as well as the interviews and debates which follow release of the list. 100 Women - die Listen nach Jahren 2016 Alicia Keys, Aline Mukovi Neema, Amna Suleiman, Amy Roko, Asel Sadyrova, Ashwaq Moharram, Babs Forman, Becci Wain, Carmen Aristegui, Carolina de Oliveira, Cat Hulbert, Chan Yuen-ting, Chanira Bajracharya, Churan Zheng, Cindy Meston, Conchi Reyes Rios, Corinne Maier, Dalia Sabri, Denise Ho, Doaa el-Adl, Dwi Handa, Egge Kande, Ellinah Ntombi Wamukoya, Erin McKenney, Erin Sweeny, Evelyn Miralles, Funke Bucknor-Obruthe, Gcina Mhlope, Gouri Chindarkar, Heather Rabbatts, Heloise Letissier, Ieshia Evans, Isabella Springmuhl Tejada, Iskra Lawrence, Jamilah Lemieux, Jane Elliott, Janet Ni Shuilleabhain, Jeanette Winterson, Judi Aubel, June Eric-Udorie, Karima Baloch, Kartika Jahja, Katherine Johnson, Kathy Murray, Khadijia Ismailova, Lhakpa Sherpa, Liliane Landor, Liv Little, Lois Strong, Lubna Tahtamouni, Lucy Finch, Mallika Srinivasan, Mao Kobayashi, Mariana Costa, Marne Levine, Marta Sanchez Soler, Marta Vieira da Silva, 'Mary', Mary Akrami, Megan Beveridge, Mercedes Doretti, Morena Herrera, Nadia Khiari, Nadiya Hussain, Naema Ahmed, Nagira Sabashova, Natalia Ponce de Leon, Nay el-Rahi, Neha Singh, Omotade Alalade, Ou Xiaobai, Pashtun Rahmat, Paula Hawkins, Prathiba Parmar, Rachida Dati, Rakefet Russak-Aminoach, Rebecca Walker, Reham el-Hour, Renee Rabinowitz, Saalumarada Thimmakka, Seyhan Arman, Sherin Khankan, Shirin Gerami, Shriti Vadera, Sian Williams, Simone Biles, Stephanie Harvey, Stephanie Yim Bell, Sunny Leone, Traci Houpapa, Um-Yehia, Viktoria Modesta, Winnie Harlow, Yasmine Mustafa, Yuliya Stepanova, Zoleka Mandela, Zulaikha Patel, Tess Asplund, Thuli Madonsela, Maria Zakharova. 2014 Yasmin Altwaijri, Conchita Wurst, Laura Bates, Pinky Lilani, Ruby Chakravarti, Susie Orbach, Pontso Mafethe, Kate Shand, Shappi Khorsandi, Shazia Saleem, Wai Wai Nu, Michaela Bergman, Paula Moreno, Rubana Huq, Lucy-Anne Holmes, Brianna Stubbs, Matilda Tristam, Nigar Nazar, Sharmeen Obaid Chinoy, Uldus Bakhtiozina, Prof Lesley Yellowlees, Rebecca Gomperts, Dr Katherine Brown, Emily Kasyoka, Aowen Jin, Eliza Rebeiro, Muge Iplikci, Natumanya Sarah, Linda Tirado, Alice Hagan, May Tha Hla, Rainatou Sow, Justa Canaviri, Heather Jackson, Ruby Wax, Umm Ahmed, Xiaolu Guo, Hind Hobeika, Molly Case, Dr Joyce Banda, Saadia Zahidi, Aditi Mittal, Jess Butcher, Farah Mohamed, Katy Tuncer, Smruti Sriram, Darshan Karki, Brooke Magnanti, Chipo Chung, Pinar Ogunc, Sabina Kurgunayeva, Kate Wilson, Betty Lalam, Arabella Dorman, Andy Kawa, Bahia Shehab, Divya Sharma, Jocelyn Bell, Eleni Antoniadou, Shelina Zahara Janmohammed, Salinee Tavaranan, Hatoon Kadi, Brie Rogers Lowery, Balvinder Saund, Cora Sherlock, Alaa Murabit, Bushra El-Turk, Kim Winser, Arzu Geybulla, Judith Webb, Sarah Hesterman, Sana Saleem, Asma Mansour, Diana Nammi, Funmi Iyanda, Karen Masters, Khuloud Saba, Yolanda Wang, Ayesha Mustafa, Obiageli Ezekwesili, Tehmina Kazi, Sophi Tranchell, Boghuma Kabisen Titanji, Dwi Rubiyanti Kholifah, Anjali Ramachandran, Yas Necati, Yeonmi Park, Irene Li, Sandee Pyne, Temie Giwa, Kavita Krishnan, Sarah Jahaan Khan, Nicky Moffat, Alice Powell, Misty Haith, Sally Sabry, Kate Smurthwaite, Susana Lopez, Jaya Luintel, Nicola Sturgeon, Caroline Neill, Arine Renawai. 2013 Salwa Abu Libdeh, Madawi Al-Rasheed, Nadia Al-Sakkaf, Sreymom Ang, Anna Arrowsmith, Joyce Aoko Aruga, Moe Thuzar Aung, Rehana Azib, Firuza Aliyeva, Zainab Hawa Bangura, Michaela Bergman, Claire Bertschinger, Ingrid Betancourt, Cherie Blair, Emma Bonino, Yvonne Brewster, Gurinder Chadha, Nervana Mahmoud, Irina Chakraborty, Shadi Sadr, Chipo Chung, Helen Clark, Diane Coyle, Caroline Criado-Perez, Jody Day, Es Devlin, Klara Dobrev, Efua Dorkenoo, Sigridur Maria Egilsdottir, Marwa El-Daly, Bushra El-Turk, Obiageli Ezekwesili, Caroline Farrow, Anne Stella Fomumbod, Teresa Forcades, Razan Ghazzawi, Rebecca Gomperts, Tanni Grey-Thompson, Parveen Hassan, Barbara Hewson, Anis Hidayah, Deborah Hopkins, Rose Hudson-Wilkin, Bettany Hughes, Rubana Huq, Leyla Hussein, Heather Jackson, Shelina Zahara Janmohammed, Laura Janner-Klausner, Aowen Jin, Andy Kawa, Tehmina Kazi, Jude Kelly, Fereshteh Khosroujerdy, Azadeh Kian, Kanya King, Fawzia Koofi, Dina Korzun, Martha Lane-Fox, Paris Lees, Ann Leslie, Sian Lindley, Pontso Mafethe, Brooke Magnanti, Mmasekgoa Masire-Mwamba, Shirley Meredeen, Samar Samir Mezghanni, Shazia Mirza, Aditi Mittal, Rosmery Mollo, Orzala Ashraf Nemat, Pauline Neville-Jones, Susie Orbach, Mirina Paananen, Claudia Paz y Paz, Mariane Pearl, Laura Perrins, Charlotte Raven, Gail Rebuck, Justine Roberts, Sarah Rogers, Fatima Said, Balvinder Saund, Kamila Shamsie, Divya Sharma, Bahia Shehab, Joanna Shields, Stephanie Shirley, Clare Short, Jacqui Smith, Kate Smurthwaite, Rainatou Sow, Louise Stephenson, May Tha Hla, Natasha Walter, Judith Webb, Saadia Zahidi, Dinara Zhorobekova, Gemma Godfrey, Martina Navratilova, sowie: Sarah Walker, Cerrie Burnell, Selma James. engl. WP History After the 2012 Delhi gang rape, then BBC Controller Liliane Landor, BBC editor Fiona Crack and other journalists, were inspired to create a series focusing on the issues and achievements of women in society today. They felt that many of the issues women were facing were not getting in-depth coverage and in March 2013, BBC received a "flood of feedback from female listeners" that the BBC provide more "content from and about women." The BBC launched this series in 2013 to address the under-representation of women in the media. Women to participate in the first program were chosen by survey in 26 different language services. Programming ran over the course of a month, culminating in a conference held on 25 October, in which 100 women from across the world discussed issues they shared. A wide range of topics were debated covering employment challenges, feminism, motherhood, and religion, to examine both the cultural and social challenges women faced in living their lives. The series has since covered many topics, including education, healthcare, equal pay, genital mutilation, domestic violence, and sexual abuse and seeks to provide women with a platform to discuss how to improve the world and eliminate sexism. Women included on the list are from around the globe who are involved in diverse fields of endeavor. Women who are already famous are included, as well as people who are less known. Laureates 2016 The 2016 theme was Defiance. Part of the 100 Women festival took place in Mexico City on this year. The 2016 list was published in alphabetical order. 2015 The BBC News 100 Women list in 2015 was made up of many notable international names, as well as women who were unknown, but who represent issues women face. The women of 2015, included representatives from 51 countries and were not necessarily those who would traditionally have been seen as role models—a woman suffering from depression, a woman who advocates for equal access to bathroom facilities, a woman who encourages other women to avoid make-up, and a reindeer nomad. 2014 The BBC News 100 Women list in 2014 continued the efforts of the first year's initiative. 2013 The 2013 event was a month-long BBC series that took place in October. The series examined the role of women in the 21st century and culminated in an event held at BBC Broadcasting House in London, United Kingdom on 25 October 2013 involving a hundred women from around the world, all of whom came from different walks of life. The day featured debate and discussion on radio, television and online, in which the participants were asked to give their opinions about the issues facing women. The event held on 25 October 2013 featured 100 women from all walks of life. Initiatives by year * 2013: * 2014: * 2015: * 2016: Other participants www, weblinks, medien References links * 100 Women at BBC Online * BBC 100 Women at Wikimedia UK * BBC 100 Women Online Initiative at WikiProject Women in Red – 21 November to 15 December 2016 Kategorie:Europe Kategorie:Amerika Kategorie:Arabije